Talent Show
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki had a beautiful voice, that no one knew about. He lost a bet and now has to be in Konoha's yearly talent show. What happens? by the way, there is Sasunaru in here


**The Talent Show**

Naruto Uzamaki had a beautiful voice, which no one knew about. He always hid it and instead tried too improve physically, which he did. He had strived and strived to become stronger and he was, but… he was no good at gambling. He was currently standing backstage at the Konoha Theatre where the village talent show was being held. He couldn't even remember the bet because he was so nervous, but he _did_ remember the wager: if he lost he'd have to be in the talent show… _singing._ He had no problem with singing, he knew he could, but singing in front of people was different. He was normally an outgoing person but when it came to exposing himself like that, he froze. Singing was something personal and he couldn't even tell his boyfriend, who at the moment was in the audience, about it. Naruto would just die if he screwed up in front of everyone.

"_Next up, Naruto Uzamaki singing 'An Angel' by Declan,"_ announced the PA system. He grimaced as he walked onto the stage. There was loud applause and the blonde's stomach tightened with nerves. He looked around the audience until, there in the front row, he saw Sasuke; he instantly felt better and grabbed the mike.

When the audience quieted, the music started. It played for eleven seconds before the blonde had to sing. _"I wish I had your pair of wings, had them last night in my dreams. I was chasing butterflies 'till the sunrise broke my eyes." _ There seemed to be an awed silence as the crowd continued to listen to the blonde. _"Tonight the sky has glued my eyes, 'cause what they see is an angel hive. I've got to touch that magic sky and greet the angels in their hive._" I took a quick breath and continued to sing. _"Sometimes I wish I were and angel. Sometimes I wish I were you. Sometime I wish I were an angel. Sometimes I wish I were you."_

I looked around as a short break came into the song. Everyone's face, that I could see, had lost its surprised look and they were all sporting a look of enjoyment. _"Oh the sweet honey from above poured all over me sweet love. While you're flyin' around my head, your honey kisses keep me fed. I wish I had a pair of wings, just like last night in my dreams. I was lost in paradise; I wished I'd never opened my eyes."_ I took another quick breath._ "Sometimes, I wish I were an angel. Sometimes, I wish I were you. Sometimes wish I were an angel. Sometimes, I wish I were you." _I took a short, but very deep, breath. The biggest part of the song was next. _"But there's danger in the air, try so hard to be unfair. And angels in the air try so hard to give us a scare."_ I had to take a quick breath once again so I would be able to sing this long note. _"But we're not __**afraid **_(long note)." I took a breath. _"Sometimes, I wish I were an angel. Sometimes, I wish I were you. Sometimes, I wish I were an angel. Sometimes, I wish I were you. I wish I were you; I wish I were you."_ The music died down as I held out the last 'you.'

I looked down in the audience, only to see that Sasuke wasn't there. My heart dropped into my stomach. I walked off the stage, my spirits raising some when I heard even louder applause than I got coming onto the stage. _'Where's Sasuke?'_ I wondered. I walked backstage, only to run into Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "Where were you? Did you see me? Did I do well?" I was hushed by his lips on mine.

"And yes," he told me, "you did very well. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He acted hurt.

"Well," I said, "know one else knew either. I guess if you had asked, I would have told you, but I'm just kind of insecure about it. I'm not sure why." He seemed to be thinking of something when I finished talking. "What?" I asked him.

"Did you enjoy singing in front of all those people?" he asked.

"Well, at first I was really nervous, but then I saw you," he smiled, "and I felt better. It was pretty fun I guess."

"So, if I got a bunch of people together to celebrate something, would you sing for them?"

"What would they be celebrating?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You answer first, and if I like your answer, I'll tell you." He smirked at me when I pouted.

"If _you_ were there I'd sing for them," I told him. "Would you be there?" I asked; he wasn't the party person.

"You couldn't celebrate something like that without me," he replied.

"What are they celebrating?" I asked, really curious.

"You'll see," he replied, walking to the curtain of the stage.

"What?" I asked angrily. "You said if I -" He cut me off.

"Be quiet dobe, they're announcing the winners." That shut me up. I joined him at the curtains as I listened to third place being called, then second. My stomach felt sick; I either won the show or nothing at all.

The PA system talked and my nerves tightened even more. _"And the trophy, of this year's talent show goes to…" _I clutched my stomach. Sasuke smiled reassuringly at me and grabbed my hands. I felt a little better. _"Naruto Uzamaki, our first place winner."_

"You won Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. He wrapped me in a hug and drug me onto the stage. I was positive that the smile I had on was going to break my face in half.

I took the trophy from the man on the stage and he congratulated me. Sasuke had his arm around my waist and the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him. The crowd was cheering so loudly that I thought my ear drums would burst. Suddenly, the noise died down, and then I realized the PA was talking again.

"… _Sasuke has a prize for him too."_

"What?" I asked looking at Sasuke.

He smirked and dropped to one knee. I gasped and just stared at him; the audience did the same. "Naruto Uzamaki, I was going to do this whether you won or not, but winning just makes it better." He looked to my surprised face and our eyes met. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and said: "Will you marry me?"

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was silver and in the middle was a heart shaped sapphire diamond. My eyes watered and the ring became blurry. All I could do was nod my head yes. I pounced on him then and he laughed. The entire crowd was cheering and clapping. He pried me off of him long enough to place the ring on my finger and then he let me pounce on him again. This time I kissed him with everything I had.

"By the way," he said when we parted, "they'll be celebrating our wedding."


End file.
